1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, a demand for various forms of display devices which display images has been increasing. Recently, various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, or organic light emitting display devices, have been in use.
An organic light emitting display device, among these flat panel displays, includes a display panel, a data driver and a scan driver. The display panel includes data lines, scan lines and a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format at crossing regions between the data lines and the scan lines. The data driver supplies data voltages to the data lines. The scan driver supplies scan signals to the scan lines. In addition, the display panel may further include a power supply providing a plurality of power voltages. Each of the pixels emits light with predetermined brightness by using a plurality of transistors according to the amount of current flowing from a first power voltage, among the plurality of power voltages, to an organic light emitting diode in response to a data voltage supplied through the data line when the scan signal is provided.
However, a defect may occur in the transistors of the pixels during a manufacturing process of the organic light emitting display device. This defect may cause a decrease in yield of organic light emitting display devices. To avoid the decrease in yield, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0666639 discloses a repair method of repairing a defective pixel by forming auxiliary pixels in an organic light emitting display device and connecting the defective pixel to one of the auxiliary pixels.
According to the above-described repair method, transistors of the defective pixel are disconnected from the organic light emitting display device, and transistors of the auxiliary pixel are connected to an anode electrode of the organic light emitting diode of the defective pixel by using an auxiliary line. As a result, the organic light emitting diode of the defective pixel may emit light by driving the transistors of the auxiliary pixel.
However, parasitic capacitances may be formed between the auxiliary line and anode electrodes of organic light emitting diodes, and fringe capacitance may be formed between the auxiliary line and a neighboring scan line. Therefore, a voltage of the auxiliary line may be changed due to the parasitic capacitances and the fringe capacitance. As a result, an organic light emitting diode of the repaired pixel may emit light in error.